In recent years, an electronic camera is rapidly spreading, which records photographic image data of an object photographed by an image pickup device in a card-type recording medium, such as a semiconductor memory etc. It is general for a user of an electronic camera to transfer the photographic image data to a personal computer, etc., for management/storage thereof, however, in recent years, the number of users who utilizes the card-type recording medium as a final storage medium is also increasing. Then, an image reproduction device is also publicly known, which reads and reproduces to display photographic image data from a card-type recording medium for a user etc. who manages photographic image data in the card-type recording medium, as described above (refer to Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
However, with the image reproduction device in the above-mentioned Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, it is not possible to reproduce and display photographic image data of the card-type recording medium in a state in which the card-type recording medium is not inserted. Because of this, when a user having many card-type recording media tries to reproduce specific photographic image data, prodigious labor is required in order to search for the card-type recording medium recording the photographic image data and in this point, there is room for improvement.
In particular, among users who use a card-type recording medium as a final storing medium, there are many users who feel reluctance to the operation of a personal computer and many users who dislike the complicated editing work etc. Because of this, it is desired to realize management of photographic image data with an easy unit.    Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-132776    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-346089